Dearly Departed
by RebellAngell21
Summary: PLEASE SEE AUTHORS PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

Dearly Departed Dearly Departed Dearly Departed

A/N: I do not own any of the characters or story of the Twilight series; they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bellas P.O.V

I sighed while I looked out the window. It was foggy with nothing but rain and every once in a while a loose leaf would fly onto the window and leave a streak of clear glass that was soon covered up by more water. I could hear Edwards voice inside my head saying, _I'll be back soon Bella. When I come back I'll help you on the report. _

I frowned and listened closely, hoping to hear Edward sneaking up on me in which I knew that I would never be able to, but I still had hope. All I heard instead was Charlie's gentle snores. _1…2…3…_ a loud thump echoed through out the house followed by an annoyed grunt. _Poor, Charlie, _I thought, _he works himself way to hard. I wonder if they will ever find the Sci-Fi wolves! _I smiled at that thought and remembered how Jacob laughed when I told him that the police had invented a name for them.

I threw my pencil down in an angry fit and stretched out my arms. I glared at the pen as it rolled off of the desk. My better side won and I picked it up, gently placed it in its holder. I couldn't abuse a poor innocent pen no matter how annoyed I was. But my klutziness attacked me. I fell out of my chair just in time to see a pair of strong marble hands catch me. "I guess I can't even leave you in your room for fifteen minutes without you getting hurt, now can I?" Edward scolded me while he placed me on my bed.

As he walked to my desk, something fluttered from my bookcase. He ignored it at first and walked passed it. Grabbing my books he walked over to the bed, but stopped suddenly. He bent down and picked up the paper studying it silently. "Who's this?" he asked curiously as he showed me the paper.

It wasn't a paper at all but a picture. It was of me and another girl, but her face had been scribbled out in black ink. I knew the girl very well before I had moved to Forks. My vision became blurry as I stared at the picture, remembering things from a life I used to once know. My chin was titled up by Edward to make me look into his eyes. His face softened as he saw that I was about to cry. He hugged me then and rubbed my back, whispering that everything was going to be alright.

"Bella, tell me, why re you crying," he whispered in my ear softly. "You can tell me anything." He said as he released me. I looked him in his eyes debating whether I could tell him about what was wrong.

"I can't Edward, I'll tell soon, but right now, I just can't!"

"All right, I understand…just make sure you tell me soon, ok? I want to help you in anyway I can."

"All right, I will." I said before I kissed him. His hand twisted in my hair as he struggled to calm himself. My body crushed against his chest. His hands rubbed up and down my back, stopping at my bra hook. He toyed with it gently, teasing me with his hands. But all too sudden he pulled back, breathing hard. "Bella," he said breathlessly," You know that we can't do that!" I frowned and pulled back, cursing Edwards rules in my mind.

"All right," I said as I lay down. "G'night."

Sams P.O.V

I frowned as I watched Ricky load the syringe. He smiled, looking between me and Madison. "Just this quick fix girls, then I'll be ready to go." I watched as he stuck the needle into his arm. He winced as the liquid went into him. Madison giggled and got up from the bed. She touched Ricky's arm and smiled at him. "Save some for us Rick!" She said as she kissed his arm and licked where the needle was. I couldn't believe she would still kiss him. The drugs had taken over Ricky, transforming his once beautiful body now battered. Scabs were all over his arms and body where he had picked at his skin, claiming that there were things inside of him. He had large purple bags underneath his eyes from countless nights of sleeplessness.

He never gave Madison or her too much because as he said, _I don't want my customers to stop coming because you guys look to fucking ugly! _Madison began to smile as Ricky reached behind him a pulled out a pipe. He never allowed his girls to ever once use a needle because they always left marks. After taking a long puff, Madison let it out slowly like a professional. She handed the pipe towards me but I shook my head. I didn't want to feel high tonight.

"I don't want it right now; I'm just going to go to get something to eat, okay?" Ricky nodded and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a fifty. "Go have fun and buy a few new outfits while you're at it, alright?" I nodded my head and walked towards the door. Ricky's hand shot out as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards his chest, kissing my forehead. "Be safe and lookout for police, I don't want to have any trouble tonight."

I pulled away and wiped my skirt off. With a quick turn I walked out the room. Leslie was sitting on the ratty old couch, laughing with Michael. He was her newest customer and a regular one at that. Leslie looked up and gasped when she saw the fifty

In her hand. "Are you going to the candy shop, Sam?" she asked curiously while licking her lips. "No, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

Leslie smiled and nodded her head. "I want a burger with cheese and lettuce! Oh, and a coke plus onion rings!" She smiled as she turned towards Michael. "Want anything?" He just shook his head. I walked out of the house and tried my best to pull down my skirt. I ignored the whistles of the neighbors as I walked down the street. The store was only one or two miles away so I believed that I could have made it. After all, Forks was just too tiny for you to actually get lost. But hey, it was only my second week there.

The light turned red as I stood at the corner of the street. A silver Volvo was stopped at it. A man that looked like a model sat in the front. He was probably albino for all I knew, he was so light! But then I saw her. She was sitting in the passenger seat, smiling and laughing at what he was saying. I gritted my teeth and watched the cross signal. My mind was screaming at me to at least take a look, to see if it was actually her.

I failed at preventing myself from not looking. When I looked at the passenger window, she was looking at me. Her eyes were wide and a look of sadness and horror flickered across her face. My eyes narrowed at her watching me. I didn't want her gaze on me, to see that I had changed from who I actually was.

Her mouth began to move as she looked at me. "Sam…" it was the only thing I made out before I ran. I didn't care that I would be hit or not. I just had to run. Across the crosswalk I could still feel her gaze. The passenger door opened and I heard her shoes hit the pavement running after me. "Bella!" a mans voice yelled.

Her hand grabbed my arm and she pulled me to a stop. She was breathing hard and was crying. My gut yelled at me to say I was sorry, to go with her, to be with my family again. Visions of my past flashed before my eyes. Pictures of us being happy, laughing and smiling at one another. "Let go," I whispered as I continued to walk towards the other side of the street.

"No. I won't let go Sam!" Desperation laced her voice as she tried to keep me with her.

Bellas P.O.V

I was so shocked to see her. When I whispered Sam I knew it was her because she ran, just like she did all those years ago. I tried my best to hold onto her, to keep her with me. She looked so sad, so sick and frightened. "Let me go." She said with hardness in her voice.

"No, I won't let go Sam." I was so desperate. I wanted to take her home and tell her that we would be a family again. She pulled away again as I began to pull her towards the car. "Why are you here Sam? Please tell me!"

"No, I don't have to tell you! That's my business, not YOURS!"

"Please Sam just come home. Hell, I won't call her, if that's what you want!" Tears spilled over and onto my face. My body began to shake with my sobs.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't do that." She pushed me then and I let go. Edward was at my side in a flash. He growled as he hovered over me. "I'm fine Edward." I said. He looked down at me and relaxed a little. I began my pleading with Sam again.

"Please Sam! Just stay! Please! I swear, I won't tell her where you are!" It was more of a scream than anything. Her eyes went wide and she looked around in fear. She shook her head and turned around. "Don't follow me again, Bella. I can't guarantee your safety if you do." And with that she ran off; her high heels clicking on the pavement as she made a hasty retreat.

"SAM!" I screamed. Edward held me there on the street and rubbed soothing circles on my back. He picked me up and led me to the car. We drove to school in silence. He would glace at me out the corner of his eye. He tried to hide the worry on his face. I realized as he turned the engine off that we were at school.

We sat there for a few minutes doing nothing but listening to the rain. "Who was she?" Edward asked in a quiet voice. "I couldn't read her thoughts so I don't know who she was. Please Bella, I see its hurting you from keeping it all in, tell me who she was."

I turned to him slowly and watched his face. "Remember that picture that you found? The one with that one girls face scribbled off?"

He nodded his head quickly. I studied his face for one last moment then looked out of the window. "The girls body, the one in the picture, did it seem the same as the one of the girl on the street?"

"Yes, it did."

"That girl, she's my…my...sister."

**A/N: yeah!! My first Fanfic!! Please review!! Constructive criticism allowed. You no like, you no read! Next chapter up soon!**

Dearly Departed Dearly Departed Dearly Departed Dearly Departed 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

Sam's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could to the one place that I knew was actually safe. The Candy Shop. It's not what people usually think it is one they here the name (a place where you get candy for fifty cents.) It's a club that we all hang out at. People call it the candy shop because that's where we all get our coke.

You bring a sucker or buy one and do what you normally do at a club; dance to the music, drink to your hearts content or even better, hook up with someone. The only difference is the girls. They're actually Matt's girls -the owner of the club- and their given containers of the sugar on a belt. They dance around and dip suckers or anything in it.

I knew as soon as I was there that I would be safe because that's the neighborhood that no one really goes to. As I walked to the Candy Shop, I heard the vroom of a car speeding down the road towards me. I looked up and saw a black 2008 MaLaren Roadster. One name came to my head: Damian.

It screeched to a halt right next to me. The window rolled down and he leaned out of the window. "Hey Sam, you want a ride?" I shivered and he frowned.

"Where's your jacket? Your gonna freeze to death!"

I smiled and went around the car and got in. It was warm but he made it cold. He began scolding me on what would happen if I got sick. I stopped listening to him and began to compare Damian with the boy she was with. They both had the same albino skin color. Not only that, but they seemed to shine. They smelled wonderful, and they had a style of talking that no one used.

Then it hit me. What if he was a...? No, it couldn't be. She would never go out with one. But it kept going on in the back of my mind. "Damian," I asked. He cocked his head in my direction. "Can I see your eyes?"

He stiffened immediately. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Damian, you didn't eat did you? Is that why? Are you scared that you're going to hurt me?"

Damian went even stiffer. If he could sweat, he would at that moment. "Sam...I was supposed to, but I got so wrapped up in things that I wasn't able to." His hands clenched the steering wheel tightly. "I'm sorry; I was going to but then..." He trailed off and was about to begin talking again but I cut him off.

"You don't have to worry about what I say. Please, I won't judge you; just let me see your eyes."

He reached up slowly and took off his sunglasses. He stared at me with pleading eyes. They were looked like the darkest rubies I had ever seen. I didn't frown but merely reached up with my right hand and touched his cheek. "Oh Damian."

He grabbed my hand and rubbed it up and down the side of his face. He was so cold. I felt that I could freeze. When he let go of my hand he looked at me. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"You're lying. I can tell it by your aura. Something big is bothering you." I sighed then nodded my head in defeat. "Care to tell me about it?"

I told him what had happened earlier. About how I saw Bella at the light. The man that was with her and how I got the same feeling from him that I got from Damian. He nodded his head then stopped when I told him that the boy had golden eyes, not red. He growled and the said that he thought so.

We stopped when we reached the club. A devilish smile played upon his lips as he watched me get out. I stared at him and saw his wandering eyes. "Hey Sam, is it me or are you just forgetting your times?" I gasped as I stood up and saw the magazine that I had been sitting on. I turned bright read as I looked at the cover then stepped away from the car.

"You are disgusting Damian! I can't believe you read that stuff!"

Damian grinned then walked inside. Thinking that he probably wouldn't see me, I flipped him off. He turned around to face me and lifted both hands and gave me the finger plus thumbs. I gave a humph and walked inside with him.

The speakers were blaring with my favorite song, Excess. I swung my hips and began to move my hands through the air. A few girls on one of the couches giggled as the man they entertained told them a humorless joke. A few men called out to me as I walked past them. I flipped my hair then batted my eyes at them. They cheered me on and one of them started to reach for his wallet.

_What idiots. They'd do anything for just a little action_. I bent down in front of them and acted like I was going to tie my boot. One of the men whistled and then yelled for me to shake it for him. I got back up then walked over towards him. I began to dance in front of him. They all had their eyes on me and didn't even look when the bar tender refilled there drinks.

I walked over to the one that had yelled at me. I almost straddled his waist; I was so close to him. He gulped and I could see the beads of sweat roll down his face. I placed my index finger on his lips then whispered, "In your dreams."

I walked off quickly and I could hear the discouraged grumblings coming from the men. They soon began hooting again when another girl walked past them. Damian was leaning against a counter and I was only aware of him when he grabbed my wrist.

"What was that?" He said, hurt and anger evident in his voice. "What if Ricky or one of his friends was here? You could be hurt! Or even worse, killed!"

"I'm sorry," My voice was tiny in comparison to his and I didn't even care. "I'll be more careful. He pulled me into a hug. He kissed my cheek and wouldn't let me go at all. At that time I didn't care at all what would happen to me, but now I knew that I should have

Bella's P.O.V

I sat with my head in my hands at the lunch table. My head was pounding with memories of that night. The fight that had made me go to Forks. I closed my eyes and tried hard to subdue the feeling of nausea that came with these memories.

Someone shook my shoulder gently and I opened my eyes. Edward looked at me with a worried look on his face. "I'm fine. I haven't felt better in years." I knew Edward wasn't convinced at all. I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

When the bell rang Edward walked me to class. He stopped right outside of my door and held my hand. "Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded my head and tried to pull away. He wouldn't let go though, only pulled me into a hug.

He kissed my cheek then left to his next class. All throughout the rest of the day I felt distracted. Nothing seemed to pull me out of my thoughts about Sam, not even when Jessica told me that she was going out on a date with Mike. When the last bell rang I felt intensely relieved.

Edward stood right outside of my class with a pouting Alice. Her face brightened when she saw and before Edward could even say a word, she pulled me to the side. "I didn't know you liked Opera Bella! This is so wonderful! I'll have to make sure that I buy those tickets now." She clapped her hands excitedly then walked off in her own little world.

Edward chuckled then put his arm around my waist. "She had a vision of you at an Opera. But I guess the only reason you would go is because it is about Romeo and Juliet." He kissed my cheek again and we walked to the car.

All the way to the Cullen house Alice told of plans and ways to get me to wear high heels. I denied anything about going to and Opera at all. I eventually said I wouldn't go and made Alice frown. "But Bella, the Opera is such a-"

She froze mid sentence and grumbled, frowning even more. "What's wrong?" I asked frighteningly. Was it the voultri?

"I guess you won't be coming to the Opera after all. Since you are going to go stay with those mangy wolves." She picked at a lose string in her sweater.

I was confused. I hadn't spoken to Jacob in months since the last time he made me mad. So why would I be going with Jacob? I crossed my arms and shook my head. Maybe I would forgive him?

We all sat down inside on the couch. Edward had convinced me to tell the family what had happened. I was nervous, but a sudden wave of calm overtook me. I looked up and smiled at Jasper who nodded in return.

"So Bella," Carlisle said with a smile. "Can you tell me what happened today?"

I took a deep breath and began to tell them what had happened. When I finished saying my story, Edward said the most amazing thing. "I couldn't read her mind and that was what made me freeze. I was shocked; I thought that it was only Bella's mind I couldn't read. But I guess it's hers that I can't read as well."

Alice had a troubled look on her face. "That's weird...I didn't see anything that would happen to Bella at all. The only thing I saw was her getting in the car and then it went blank, like with those dogs..." She gasped and looked at me.

"Maybe she is a rarity." Again confusion took over me.

"No, that can't be possible. They all died out a hundred years ago." Edward crossed his arms and looked at Carlisle. "Is it?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Not all of them died out Edward. Some still live, that's why they are called rarities."

"Wait, what is a rarity?" I asked.

"Rarities are people that aren't at all affected by a vampire's power. They can be affected by one power and that is it or none at all." Carlisle sat back and looked at a spot in the carpet.

I nodded my head and leaned back more into Edward.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister dear?" Esme looked at me with soft eyes.

"I was scared, and I didn't want to remember much about Phoenix at all. I just wanted to forget what had happened there."

"It's alright Bella; there is no need to feel ashamed." She smiled and walked to the kitchen. "I made some chocolate cake Bella, would you like a piece?"

I nodded and jumped up to follow her to the kitchen. If it was true, if Sam was a rarity, then there would be only one way to find out. I would have to talk to her. Even though I wasn't wanting to, and though I knew it would be painful, I would have to confront my little sister again.

**A/N: Yeah! A second chapter done! Sorry if it's a little long. I need help on deciding couples:**

**Couple1:**

**Sam/Ricky**

**Sam/Damian**

**Sam/Jacob**

**Couple 2:**

**Bella /Edward**

**Bella/Jacob**

**Please vote and tell me soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

Sam's P.O.V

"I hate this!" She said as she reached for the third bottle that day. Heineken was all she ever drank, and if it wasn't exactly that, she threw a fit. Anger laced her voice as she watched Ricky dance with Janice. Sam saw her wring her hands around the neck of the bottle with such force it almost cracked.

"Ugh! I give up! If he wants her, then he can have her!" She threw the perfectly good beer on the ground. I watched it as it smashed into a billion pieces, the foam of the beer landing on a redheaded girl who was having a bad hair day. I went to sit down on the couch and watched one of the girls comes around sucking on a sugar coated sucker. She didn't sit down as she spotted another twenty on the ground.

Hands came out and rubbed my shoulders. A warm tongue ran over my neck and played with my earlobe. "Miss me, babe?" The husky voice said. I turned to look into the smoldering eyes of Gabriel. He laughed when he saw me gripping the couch cushion with all my might. He put his arms around me and tied to kiss me on the lips. I struggled in his arms and finally managed to get a foot lose and kicked him in the crotch.

He doubled over in pain and mumbled, "Feisty tonight, now, aren't we?"

"Pig." I walked down the steps to the first floor and saw Damian. He had a snarl on his face and started to come my way. I winked at him then waved when I saw one of Ricky's men making his way towards me. He stopped and gave a slight nod before returning back to the bar.

Samuel grabbed my arm tightly. "What the hell do you think your doing Samantha? We could lose customers if you keep on attacking them like that!" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him. "He wanted it free, so I had to show him that he couldn't have it." Samuel bought it and quickly let go of me.

I walked down another flight of stairs and ended up at the lower floor. Damian pushed off from his perch at the bar and followed me. I stopped when I reached the first set of beads and waited for Damian. He walked in casually then took my hand. This was a safe zone, as Matt called it.

I could here 'spitfire' blaring from the speakers below. We stopped at the guard that was there for tonight.

"Fia hereta sia aa rowca mongaa ovesda, hatwa oesda tia eanma?"

"Ouya xpectea ema ota nowka hatta hitsa? Ouya ustma eba razyca." I answered him back. He smiled and let me through. Once inside I started to dance. Swaying my hips from side to side to the beat. Strobe lights landed everywhere, shinning off of gleaming shinny white skin.

The roars were almost deafening as the air raid alarm sounded. Damian came close and danced with me. A man roared out as he reached to the water sprinkler system. His fake fangs fell out and he started looking for them again.

Damian danced with me towards a private room with a large window that was thick. He grinned as he counted down from three on his hands. Water the color of red spewed down from the sprinklers as people began jumping to taste it. He chuckled and looked at me. "The cheap attempt to copy that scene from Blade would have worked better if the pipes didn't leak."

I smiled then kissed his cheek. A knock on the door made me jump when I tried to get closer to Damian. A woman came in and stared between me and Damian. "Some others are here to talk to you and that girl." She said others with such hatred it made your skin crawl.

Damian nodded and stood up. He gripped my hand and followed the woman. Like Matt, Damian was in charge of people. More bluntly put the vampires on this floor. Before we entered, his body shook. He had used his second power as a vampire. He turned into a human that was the same age as he looked now. He took his sun glasses off and winked his blue grey eyes at me before putting them on again. We walked into a brightly lit room. I blinked a few times before I saw the man.

It was the same one that was with Bella. He wasn't alone at all. He had a lean looking vampire next to him and a vampire who was brawny. None of them wore the leather that Damian did or the sunglasses. Yes, there eyes were gold. Then they must be what Damian had called them.

I sat on the one couch that was in the room, Damian stood before me. "You called?" He asked with such an heir of casualness that I couldn't help but smile. Then I looked beyond them and saw the pants. I frowned and stood up.

"There's no need to hide now Bella. I already spotted you." I walked towards her but stopped when I was ten feet in front of the others.

I hid behind Edward the best I could. Emmet shifted nervously when Sam came near me. I suddenly felt calm and looked up at Jasper. He squinted his eyes as he focused his power. Sam didn't even blink or relax her stance.

The man behind her chuckled then came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned. "I suggest you guys start talking. I have a lot of things to do." He kissed Sam's neck and stared at us. "Well?"

"What are you doing to my sister is my first question." I asked as I watched him angrily. No one was allowed to touch her in that way at all. He only smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"We've come here so we can ask Sam a couple of questions. And to also see if she would have a talk with Bella." Edward kept his voice calm but I could see the fire burning in his eyes.

The man watched as Sam sat down and soon he to followed her. "What do you think Sam; you want have a talk with Bella?"

Sam stared at me with an emotionless mask on her face. My eyes pleaded for her to say yes, or just even maybe. But suddenly out of the blue she said, "No. I don't want to have a talk with her at all."

I gasped and took a few steps forward. "Why not, Sam?"

"Because why would I want to talk to you after all these years? You abandon me and now since I'm in town, you want to up and be my sister?" She stood and threw her hands in the air. "No. I'm sick of it. You turned and stuck your nose up in the air and acted like I was dead. What's even worse is that you actually wouldn't even lend me a hand when I asked for your help! What did you do? You left me on the streets and said, 'oh well. She'll help herself soon.' But things didn't go like that, now, did they?"

She was screaming the last part and I saw out of the corner of my eye Jasper working hard to concentrate. He was panting slightly with all the emotion in the room. I was at tears now and couldn't believe it.

"You thought you were going to leave town and things would magically fix themselves? Well you were wrong. For all I care, you and mom can both screw yourselves. I don't care about you guys anymore." She turned and started walking towards the door. She stopped suddenly and turned her head towards me. "From now on, your not my sister and I'm not yours. Don't you dare come looking for me again." She knocked on the door twice and it opened. She walked out without another glance.

The man sitting on the couch laughed out loud. He rolled his head back and stared at us. "Man, do I love it when she's mad. Well there's your answer." He lounged lazily on the couch.

"We're not done here yet." Emmet took a step towards the man. He growled then suddenly stopped. I heard Jasper gasp and Edward stiffened at my side. I looked at the man to see what was wrong. He took of his sunglasses and looked at us. He blinked his eyes then chuckled. When he opened them again, they were red.

"What do you think you're doing here? I own this place and this is my territory. With a snap of my fingers I could have you all dead. I'd watch yourself if I were you." He stood up and stretched. "Janice," he called out, "takes these guys outside. Make sure they don't come back in." With that, he too, left the room.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Yeah! Translations below:**

**"If there is a crow among doves, what does it mean?"**

**"You expect me to know that shit? You must be crazy."**


End file.
